pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction
The fanclub has many fanfics written solo, or as a collaboration between members. Some of them are not related to Pokemon Special, instead revolving around the members of the fanclub. Isaki One of the FC's fanfic writers, Isaki is currently working on a multi-chapter fanfic centered on the FC's members. His little brother has already posted a chronicle of his fanfic on the Pokespe FC, although only one member has been reading it. Why hasn't anyone else read it? It's amazing!! I don't know why I haven't yet o.o;;; In the main story of Isaki's fanfic, the main antagonist of the entire story has already been defeated but according to a new chapter of one of its sidestories the story isn't over yet. Noct Another of the FC fanfiction writers. Unlike Isaki, Noct lacks artistic talent and is unable to sketch out his ideas, but makes up for it with clear-cut description in his stories. Noct posseses a high standard of writing, sometimes writing out an entire story, only to scrap the idea and work up a better one. Sadly, this strive for perfection results in awfully slow updates on his Fanfiction.net. Despite being a skilled writer, Noct has never created his own Fanfic on the FC, preferring to "spice up" pre-existing ones. This skill with warping plot to his control can be clearly seen in the Orre Fanfic, which he had controlled exceptionally well and designed a plot so famous that the story later spawned a sequel. Heavily dislikes the OC's of 123kmr and JuJuBeans, who are the 2 PokeMorph Girls in the Orre Sequel. Also hates Mary-Sues with a near abnormal passion, even going to the extent of creating a thread for the sheer purpose of telling people to design OC's carefully. Not everyone read the thread... School fanfic A fanfic written between members, and is one of the oldest fanfics. Is also the fanfic with the most posts in the FC. This fanfic is home to several moments of sheer randomness, mainy revolving around Mephie. For example: Mephie posting Yoshi's diary on the Internet(later being severely punished for it), Mephie having to turn himself into a girl to survive people beating the crud out of him every 10 seconds, and Green asking Mephie to the dance!!!! Also home to Yellow, Rotom, and their chaos. . Such as body swapping almost all the FC couples, except ElectricCandyShipping. Currently, sadly, in the emo pile. Although it may be not for long. Dude is working on a HUGE post that will solve this. You better fix this Dude. -ScaredMightyana The End and the Beginning A fanfic made by Mephisto: Soul Tempest (and yesh he changed his name, again) it follows the story of a land at war, the two sides, the FC and Night, and then half-way through the fic, a mysterious Pokemon-Only-Dictatorship. Members had to make bios to be in this fanfic, and have been working very hard on the story itself. The fanfic also includes in between stories of the character's personal stories in the fanfic, each adding a little of their own to the plot. Is the first fanfic to not be written in "script form" Yel-kun A new fanfic writer, currently attempting to write a few fics, with then millions of other ideas that might get written. FANFICS In the process of being written: The Retelling of the Ice Steps Saga - Book One: The Ice Steps -''' In this fic Yel-kun is attempting to retell the most famous and best PMD fic on the FC in prose, and without the millions of pages of spam. *Prologue being written* *NOTE: The Ice Steps Saga is partially owned by King Gallade of the Pokemon Special FC along with •Yel-kun• and LunarUmbreon, the creaters of its Third, Fourth, and Second Books respectively* '''Shades of Grey - '''Summary coming. *In Planning; Waiting for B/W's US Release for English Names before I start writing* '''Fanfics that will be written in the future: Total Madness Survival - Twenty+ Teens are stranded on an island and are forced to compete in several challenges for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Better summary coming. A Multi-Chapter Christmas Fic '''- Summary coming closer to Christmas. '''Fics that may or may not be written: None for now. Fics currently on Hiatus/Cancelled: XD-2 '- The troubles with Cipher are over, but the aftermath still lingers. When a new threat emerges from the shadows in Johto, Sam, Lily, and the rest of their rag-tag group will have to rise to the occasion! *Currently on Hiatus* *Several Characters are not owned by •Yel-kun•, but other people who will be mentioned in the fic* '''The FC Show '- Welcome, one and all, to The FC Show! In this spoof of The Muppet Show, Yel-kun's characters from the fanfics on Mangafox put on what they hope is a show to be remembered. Episodes 1-3 done! *Currently on Hiatus* '''Survivor: Mangafox - 24 mangafox users are dumped into a jungle, marooned for 44 days. The prize, a million bucks. What will ensue? Chaos most likely. *CANCELLED; will be Rewritten in the form of Total Madness Survival* Fics that are completed None for now. --------- What the? xD I'm not writing those Orre fanfics as my fics- Wait a minute... xD I gotza an idea! xD Also, *fixes* xD The Orre Fanfic The fanfic that has the best plot, several members say. It is based in the land of Orre, which is currently in danger of being taken over by a man named Shade. The only force on earth that has the power to defeat him is the combined power of the 7 Gems of Orre. Each Gem has a Guardian Pokemon, and each Gem has a human Bearer that alone can summon the Guardian Pokemon. Will they gather the Gems in time and save the world from darkness? Was originally owned by Gallade9000, but the plot mentioned above was supplied by NoctowlBoy, who later went on to guide the entire story all the way to the it's final conclusion. Currently in the emo pile, and despite some people attempting to recreate a new plot based off it (needless to say, NoctowlBoy didn't help out a second time) will probably never see the light of day again. The only successful plot-remake was done by •Yel-kun•, who published it as the Orre-Fanfic-Sequel. Orre Fanfic Sequel The sequel to the epic Orre Fanfic. Shade is back, but this time he's not alone. There is a new villain to face, and the villains from other fanfics have joined forces with him. And they want REVENGE. The Gem Bearers must join forces again, but will there power be enough to destroy 5 times the darkness? This fanfic has inspired a running gag, which is predominantly used by Yel-kun, Taytay, Dude, Momiji, and Noct (The major-writers). It goes similar to how the Pokemon Anime would end each episode by posting a brief summary of the events, followed by the big flashy phrase (Yel-kun, Dude and Taytay are known for adding Onion and Monkey Emoticons for extra flashiness) "Find out next time on 'THE ORRE FANFIC SEQUEL!" This is usually done after one of the writers has done a megapost which ends in a cliffhanger for someone else to pick up on. Currently in the emo pile, because everyone but Momiji and Yellow stopped posting. Now these two have stopped posting as well. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fics Over time, many fanfics were written based on the PMD games. Only two have been successful. The Steps Saga Ice Steps: ''' The first successful PMD fic. It had a glorious run of 149 pages, mostly consisting of megaposts. '''Shadow Steps: The direct sequel, in which our heroes go back to the PMD world, and foil a new evil. Followed by Comet Steps and Dream Steps, but neither got very far. YET!''' They haven't got very far '''YET! What do you mean yet?! Someone plans to revive them?! Mrs.MomijiSohma1's PokePlays A while back, someone posted a PokeSpe version of Snow White on the Community. Everyone loved it, and it inspired Momiji to write another one. And another one. And another one. Until an entire thread was devoted to PokePlays, written by both Momiji and others who had the creative bug. However, after weeks of inactivity, the thread was shut down by the mods. Momiji, who did not have a computer at the time it was shut down, was shocked and desperately tried to revive it. It didn't work. So, after being pestered supported by Cakei-chan, she made a SG for PokePlays. It's currently dead. She moved on from imaginary characters to the members of the FC a few months back. She has made three plays with the members of the FC: Cinderlolli (starring Lollipop_Princess_), Maki Black (starring cursemark), and recently, Sleeping Senna (starring xRuki-chanxx). Fanfics Momiji is Writing The Orre Fanfic - Rewritten - Exactly what the title says. The most famous fic EVAR in the history of the FC is being rewritten in prose by Momiji, only without the 100 or so pages of spam. Check the Orre Fanfic section above for fic details. (Being written at the SG RP Fanfic Enthusiasts) Pokemon Special - Hectic Holidays - Based around the13 main characters of Poke Spe. Our young heroes decide to spend the holidays at a 5-star winter resort at the expense of Platinum. Needless to say, chaos insues. After a night of chaos and arguments, most of the Dexholders decide to leave for home and their friends have no choice but to follow their lead. But of course, nature has other ideas. The next morning an anvalance buries every road leading away from the resort. They're snowed in until New Years! Romance, drama and comedy galore! (Being written at the SG RP Fanfic Enthusiasts) Adventures in the FC- A series of short stories following the many random and unforgettable events in the FC, including Ave's rise to the leader of the FC (and later the re-rise of Yoshi), the manga being liscensed, and much, much more. '''Coming soon!' Project Legends: Reboot :''Main Article: Project Legends: Reboot Based off of the original created by Virawl, this fan fiction begins on the same idea of Legendary Children, kids who were blessed - and cursed - with the powers of every legendary that exists in the Pokémon universe. The basic plot starts with an excessive number of children discovering their strange connection at once, generally following or followed by a meeting with either various villains such as the WPO (Weird People Organization) or by gym leaders. Following this, the scenes shift to a courtroom-styled group discussion amongst the legendaries and their children inside the Hall of Origin, and then breaks off to a manhunt of an opposing group and the rescue of two legendary children, which was commissioned to the children of Johto's Beast trio and a normal boy. Currently, the storyline focused on a new trio of children in Hoenn. There is also an OOC thread for this, though recently it has not been used. Category:XD002 RPG